MonsterTale
by lattesmores
Summary: Sans was playing tag with his brother on top of Mt. Ebott when the small skeleton tripped over a root and fell in, only to be met with the long-forgotten race of humans sealed underground. (My own AU where the monsters won the war. Sans is 7 years old in this, and still a monster. OC Mark stands for all the humans who replace the monsters, even Frisk-Ghost.)


Sans flopped facefirst onto the flowers, then stood up and brushed himself off. With a stretch, he looked around before remembering. He had been exploring with his little brother Papyrus when he had tripped on a root and fallen down. He... was not very keen in sight, which was why he had probably missed the giant hole in front of him when he had been running after his brother in a game of tag. "Where am I?" Sans was confused, that was for sure, but the little 8-year-old skeleton padded forward. When he reached a large, grassy patch, he was greeted with, suddenly, a cheerful voice from the grass patch behind him. He spun around.

"Hi! I'm Frisk, Frisk the Ghost!" Came the faux cheerful voice from behind him. And indeed it was a ghost. A cute, silver-and-white human with dark gray hair and no legs, just a wispy trail. Her eyes were closed, but she seemed to still see all the world. She perked up with an evil tint when she noticed the skeleton. "Ah, your a human, aren'tcha? Far way from home, heh. Oh, seems you don't know the way of the Underground! Guess it's just little old me that can teach you!"

Sans entered the battle room, and looked around confused before realizing where he was. "I know how to control this already, Frisk was it? Thankyou for the o-offer!" He instantly regretted that as the face on the ghost turned wicked, and her eyes opened revealing black pits of nothingness, matching Sans's slightly.

" **You know what's going on here, don't you?** " The ghost cackled, red tears streaming from the nightmarish holes that could scarcely be called eyes now.

"Whuh-no! No! I fell down here while playing tag with my brother-" Sans felt tears streaming down his own face, too, and wiped them away with a bony hand.

" **You just wanted to see me suffer.** " Came the hell-stuffed voice again. White knives surrounded the little skeleton, quickly identified as attacks. The next word chilled the child to the bones, which was easy seeing as that was all he was made of aside from magic. " **DIE.** " The ghost said, and with a chilling cackle like nothing Sans had heard before, the knives closed in slowly. Just as little Sans braced himself for his oncoming doom, there was a satisfying smacking noise. "Who saved me?" Sans looked up, seeing a smiling old woman before him. At the sight of the warm-hearted old lady, he grinned a holey grin, two small holes in his teeth standing out adorably. "Thankyou miss!"

The old lady grinned. "Your welcome, my child. What a cruel creature, torturing such a poor, innocent being like your own. Do not worry, I am not as cruel as her. My name is Ariel. Follow me, I know where we can talk more, in more safety." Ariel held out her hand, which was quickly taken by the skeleboy. In a few moments of walking, they got to know each other much better, and then they were in her house in the ruins.

"It's not much, but it's... well, much." She hummed, then a light in her eyes appeared, bright as day. "Oh! Let me show you a surprise! I save it for every monster child that comes this way!" She guided the small skeleton into a hallway to the right, and opened the door, revealing a cool blue room.

With a gasp, Sans immediately recognized his favorite color, and leapt upon the bed with a laugh. "Thankyou mom! This is amazing!" He said, not even realizing he had called the kind lady his mother. He immediately froze after realizing such, though. His "mother" copied the behavior, but there were so many signals of joy in her eyes she could hardly bear but to squeal slightly.

"You.. would you like that? Would it make you happy? To call m-me... mother?" She smiled so widely at the skeleton it mocked the one permanently plastered on his face.

"Sure, why not? You got a room for me of my favorite color, and something tells me your making some kind of pie for me." He said, taking a good whiff of the air. "Your pretty cool, mom."

Ariel sighed. "Ah, but it does seem that way..." She left the room in a flash of different emotion- from happy to what appeared to be depressed.

Sans wondered if she had encountered situations like this before that ended in something bad, but shook it off as he cuddled under the worn blue sheets of his new bed. But no matter how hard he tried to sleep, all he could picture was his little brother, with his little red scarf on, calling out to him from the surface, scared. His dreams were caked with playing with his brother- and then it was just him, and then it was just his brother. When Sans finally was able to locate a good dream, he had solemnly made up his mind.

He had to get out of here, no matter how much he loved these substitutes.


End file.
